


Force of Will

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wouldn't change anything about his life now. Excpet being nagged at that Peter was going to kill him. But Isaac knows if Peter were to kill him, it wouldn't be physically. It would be denying the mating fully. Can Isaac convince the older wolf to give in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weekend

If anyone had told him twelve months ago that his first and only love would be almost twice his age, sarcastic, fierce yet gentle and the biggest closet cuddler alive, Isaac Lahey would have ripped them apart. Now? Well, as his let his eyes wander across the living room of the apartment he shared with his mate, he couldn’t imagine anything better. He wouldn’t change anything about his life. Except the constant nagging from Scott that Peter was going to kill him. Isaac knew better, he could feel it. Every time Peter looked at him, every kiss they shared, was true. He could sense it as easily as his inner wolf. He knew Peter loved him and him alone, and he knew that he himself would never be able to love anyone else. It was how wolves worked. He hadn’t been able to understand it at first, his unusual need to be around Peter and have the wolf’s attention, as no one was willing to explain it. So he’d turned to Peter; the oldest wolf of the pack. And it was the very person he’d longed for that helped him understand what they were. Isaac had whole-heartedly handed himself over to the bond he had with the older wolf, moving in with Peter almost overnight. Bringing himself from his musings, he looked down at the homework in his lap. Weekend homework, what a buzz kill. Senior year was a bitch. But, unlike when he’d been living with his father, his grades were almost perfect. Isaac was reminded by that thought that if it hadn’t been for the abuse his father had put him through that he would never have found his way here. Raising his eyes again, he watched as Peter cooked. Leaning back into the arm of the couch, he smiled. He needed to be here, he could feel it with every fiber of his being. It wasn’t some need for attention, as so many of his friends suspected. It was a subconscious choice, a need, to have Peter. And Peter had no problem giving Isaac anything, and Isaac couldn’t deny how much deeper he’d fallen in love the older wolf, something the wolf in Isaac encouraged with a fervor and delight. The teen looked away, blushing, as Peter turned, as if he could feel Isaac’s gaze on him from across the apartment. 

“Is something wrong?” the older man inquired calmly, returning to finishing the omelets he’d been making. He didn’t understand why Isaac enjoyed them so much, but they were rather simple to make, and he didn’t mind tending to Isaac and the teen’s every need. Well, except one, which Peter wasn’t going to force on Isaac, no matter how much his inner wolf protested. 

“Nothing,” Isaac said, looking at the math problem. Algebra was such a pain. “Just wondering why you never complain about cooking ever.”

“Isaac, I used to help cook for my entire family before they were murdered.” Peter said with ease. Certain aspects of their pasts had slowly become easier to talk about with each other. Like Peter’s temporary insanity after he broke the coma. Isaac’s near daily abuse from his father before Derek turned him and the kanima – Jackson – had killed the man. Peter gave a soft smile as he pulled the pan from the burner. “I can handle cooking for just the two of us.” He promised, sliding the omelet onto the plate and moving to set the plate on the raised countertop of the island. “Now come eat.” Giving Isaac an actual smile, he picked his mug up and sipped at the coffee. 

Isaac smiled back with ease, setting the book and spiral aside to get up. Taking a spot at one of the stools, he picked up his fork with another smile at Peter. The smiles shared in this apartment, no matter where, were a secret. No one outside of the building ever saw them. It was something special for just he and Peter. Something that they shared with only each other and no other soul. Isaac actually liked it this way, that Peter alone could see him this happy. He ate quietly, and when he was finished, he scooted from the stool. Walking to the sink, he cleaned off the plate. As he was washing, he felt the familiar warmth of Peter’s arms encircle his waist and he leaned back into his wolf. “Can we stay in today?” he asked softly as he rinsed the plate and set it on the drainer. He closed his eyes as Peter kissed his neck, baring his neck. “I don’t feel much like going out.”

“Not even for dinner?” Peter asked, closing his eyes as he nuzzled the teen, his nose brushing along the younger wolf’s cheek. “Tonight is kind of special, after all.”

“Special?” Isaac thought aloud, tilting his head to look at the other wolf. “Special how?”

“Special in the fact that tonight marks the one year of you moving in.” Peter answered, resting his chin on Isaac’s shoulder casually. 

Isaac blinked. Had it really been that long? Pausing to think, he gave a smile as he realized that Peter was right. He had, in fact, been living with Peter for a year. “Did you mark it on the calendar or something?” the younger beta teased, turning his head to kiss the other wolf. His response was a quiet shrug as the former alpha slowly released him. “Peter Hale, the sentimental type.” He said in a playful voice. “Who’d have thought?”

“I can be quite sentimental, Isaac. But no one bothers to know that because they keep me at twice arm’s length.” Peter explained, reaching out for the teen’s hand to interlace their fingers. “Unlike you, they prefer to see me as I was, not as I am.” He explained. Leaning down a little, he kissed the slender fingers of his mate before letting Isaac’s hand go and walking to the living room. “I had plans, but if you’re certain you want to stay in, that’s fine.”

Isaac wanted to huff. How was he supposed to know that Peter had made plans? And so close to the holidays? School only had another week before they were out for Christmas, which, per Derek’s orders, the entire pack was to attend a family dinner on Christmas day. Which to Isaac’s dismay meant listening to Scott whine to Erica about how much longer it would be until Isaac’s body turned up. Isaac was mentally tallying how many people Peter would inevitably end up cooking for that day. The two of them, Derek and Stiles, Erica and Scott, Jackson and Allison, Cora and Boyd, Lydia and Aiden, Danny and Ethan…maybe Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom. The pack was a great deal larger than it originally was from what he understood. But cooking for 14 to maybe 16 people? Possibly more if Deaton and Morrell showed up. His mind going back to Peter’s comment, the wolf moved to sit beside Peter on the couch, tucking himself into Peter’s side. “What plans did you have exactly?” he asked. 

Peter gave a shrug as his arm wrapped instinctively around his pup. “Some out of town stuff. Lunch, dinner, maybe a night away from everyone.” He mused quietly. “I know how much Scott’s been pestering you about us.” He kissed Isaac’s head. 

A night away? Isaac couldn’t help but shiver. Maybe he could finally get Peter to give him what he wanted. Every time he tried, Peter would say he wasn’t ready. It was the one thing Isaac craved probably more than his wolf. It wasn’t just sex, it was so much more. Isaac wanted more than anything to finally be allowed to share even his body with the older wolf. He wanted it, damn near begged for it sometimes. As the thought of it crossed his mind, he leaned up enough to kiss the former alpha’s neck. HE smiled as Peter tilted his head to bare his neck, the teen lightly nipping at the warm flesh of his mate. Taking it as an encouraging sign when Peter didn’t stop him, he moved to straddle the older male. “I’ll go on one condition.” He said, not knowing if he should voice it or not. He watched Peter watch him for a long moment, and then a warm hand was on his cheek. Unable to help himself, he leaned into the touch, the warmth of the other wolf’s skin completely intoxicating to him. The wolf in him begged for more in his mind, clawing at him eagerly to have Peter and his wolf claim them. “Peter…” he murmured, eyes locking on the pale blue of the eyes of the man he loved above all else. When Peter tilted his head with a droll kind of look, Isaac whined. “Why?”

“Isaac, I won’t force it on you. Not ever.” Peter replied.

“You’re not forcing me, Peter.” Isaac said, leaning forward to rest his forearms on each shoulder as he pressed his forehead against Peter’s. “I want this. I want you.” He explained. His lips brushed against his mate’s, his eyes closed as he listened to Peter’s breathing, the sound of the wolf’s heart. 

“Your birthday, Isaac.” The older wolf said, making the teen’s eyes open with a confused look. “I want to wait until your birthday.”

“That’s a month away!” Isaac protested with a whine. 

Peter shrugged. “I wanted that birthday to be special.” He answered. “You’ve lasted this long, Pup.” Peter didn’t miss the shiver down Isaac’s spine. “Try to last another month? The first time you make love to your mate can literally drive you insane with the need to fully mate. Pack laws delegate I can’t do that until your nineteen.”

“But if you didn’t fully mate me, if it was just sex, could we?” Isaac asked. 

Peter gave a nod. “But it’s very tricky, Isaac. Our bond is opened completely. If it isn’t done that first time, we’d both be miserable trying to fight it the rest of the time.” He explained. 

Isaac actually pouted but looked down and nodded. “Alright, a month.” He conceded, although a part of him wondered if he could tempt Peter before then. Surely no one would know if they fully mated or not, right? “Where are we going?” he inquired, looking up at Peter.

The older wolf smiled. “The coast.” Peter answered. “Our hotel room looks out over the beach.”

Isaac gave a thoughtful look. Overlooking a beach, away from everyone else. No one to bother them at least for a night. He liked it. And maybe he could convince Peter to do at least something sexual. With a smile and a nod, he leaned in to kiss Peter. “Alright, let’s go.” He agreed, sliding from Peter’s lap before his eyes landed on the spiral. “Wait. Give me an hour to finish this algebra.” He groaned, his mood bummed a little that he’d forgotten about it.


	2. Travelling

It was a different feel to be in the Camaro with Peter as the driver. When Derek had bought the SUV, the alpha had given the smaller car to Peter. Isaac couldn’t help but lick at his lips every few moments. He’d never been in a car with Peter in a situation like this. A weekend away. No Scott bugging him about Peter trying to kill him. No Derek demanding him to come back if Peter made him feel off. No one trying to get him to leave the other wolf. Just he and Peter, away from Beacon Hills. He bit his lip nervously. “How long did you have this planned out?” he finally managed. They were roughly ten minutes into the drive, which was about an hour. And early afternoon traffic wasn’t near as bad as Isaac had originally thought it would be, so maybe the trip would be shorter than intended.

“Had what planned, Pup?” Peter asked, blue eyes glancing over at the teen. 

Isaac flushed and looked down at his lap quickly. Peter’s nickname for him always made a shiver run down his spine, but it was a good feeling. “This trip. How long have you been planning this?” he clarified. 

Peter arched a brow. “Does it matter how long?” he inquired back as they stopped at a light. He reached over to lace his fingers through Isaac’s, bringing the younger man’s hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss on the other’s knuckles. He knew it was easier for him to hide the little thrills and shivers that being with Isaac caused him. He didn’t always hide it, but he would never deny that he shivered at the mere thought of holding the other beta close. They were almost to the hotel, and Peter couldn't wait. He wouldn't tell exactly how long he'd been working on this, but the details had taken months in advance to fall into place. Looking over at the teen, he gave a soft chuckle. "When we get to the hotel, I'll let you take the keycard up so you can look around while I get the bags." he said. 

Isaac turned to stare at the older wolf for the remainder of the trip, almost lost in how wrong everyone was about his mate. It still floored him when he got to see Peter being so gentle and calm. It was something Isaac had been craving since his brother had died. He hadn't been expecting a five-star+ hotel, but as they pulled in and parked, Peter got out and helped put their bags on a rolling cart, handing the keys to the valet [who knew hotels even had those things?]. Leading the way as another hotel concierge rolled the cart, Peter stepped up to check in and began to get things in order. When the two keys were slid across the marble teller area, Peter took one and handed it to Isaac. "1429. I'll meet you upstairs, okay?" he asked the teen, and all Isaac could manage was a slow but stunned nod. Letting the young girl walk behind him as he led the way to the elevators, Isaac almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke up.

"Honeymoon?"

Turning to look at her, Isaac asked as he blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Are you on your honeymoon?" she asked with a smile. "1429 is our penthouse suite." she explained when Isaac didn't respond. "Besides, you two have that perfect love vibe."

Isaac blushed a fierce red, and he was certain his face was as red as the vest she wore. "It's that obvious?"

"Beyond, sweetie." the girl said as the lift stopped and the doors slid open. She motioned for Isaac to lead the way, clearly not wanting to run him over with the buggy of bags. The male gave a nod and moved to the hall, walking down the way until he was standing at the door with the silver plated numbers 1-4-2-9. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a sigh. "I, uhm, I wasn't expecting this." he confessed.

"Surprise honeymoons are the best." the girl said as Isaac slid the card in and unlocked the door. Opening it, he walked in and held it open for her. "Thanks," she said. "I'll just drop your bags off and be on my way." Isaac gave a small nod, letting her go about her way as he looked around. Reaching into his pocket when everything was done, he gave her a fifty. 

"Don't tell anyone?" he asked. When the girl gave a polite smile and nodded, he gave a slight grin back and watched as she left the room. Hearing the tumbler lock automatically made him give a sigh. Now alone, he began looking around. The bed was far bigger than the one at home, and the view from the balcony was indeed gorgeous. He found himself moving to stand in the shaded little alcove to stare at the water. California was so much prettier when there was actual sand around, Isaac deduced. Hearing the door click, he turned and watched as Peter walked in with the one bag he had insisted on carrying. Isaac smiled at the older wolf and turned back to lean on the tall railing. When he felt arms around him, he didn't hesitate to fall into the embrace, eyes closing as he hummed. "It's beautiful."

"Only the best." Peter mused softly as he leaned in to press his lips against the young wolf's pulse. "Dinner will be up around nine thirty."

"What about lunch?" Isaac asked. 

"Patience." Peter said with a light smile. "Lunch is actually not at the hotel. We have reservations at a small restaurant about ten miles away."

Isaac openly groaned. "Do we have to leave?"

"We have enough time to clean up from the trip." Peter said. He kissed the top of his mate's head and gave a chuckle. "And it's a casual place, so don't go thinking you have to dress to the nines." He laughed as he felt Isaac relax against him. "I'll go wash up. You stay and enjoy the view or look at the tv for a bit. Unless you want to join me?"

Isaac blushed and looked away. "I'll be okay." Even though he wanted to be claimed, he wasn't sure he was quite ready to share a shower. Which maybe that was stupid, but Isaac was technically still a kid. As Peter's warmth left him, he turned just enough to watch the other and then looked back out at the beach not far from their hotel. They could walk there. Leaning on the rail again, he smiled as the wind ruffled through his hair. He could smell salty sea water, the open air, and it made him happy. He was away from Beacon Hills; even if it was only for a few days. His wolf was bitching at him however, damning his choice. 

That was the perfect opportunity. It kept telling him, and while Isac tried to fight it, it began to give him a headache. His wolf was very upset, and being honest, Isaac had always wanted to know wht lay beneath the v-neck shirts and perfectly fitting jeans. Biting his lip, he turned and looked back inside. A deep breath was inhalked and let out in a deep sigh as he moved inside and closed the door, locking it out of habit and moving to the bathroom. He stood on the other side for a long moment, just listening to the water run. He didn't know how to do this. How did you seduce the person you knew you'd love for the rest of your existence? Moving to close the blinds at the balciny door, he let himself strip and piled the clothes by the door to the bathroom, carefully opening it and slipping into the steam filled room. Better now than never. IF that made sense, because he knew he'd be wit the older wolf until he died, so shared. showers were bound to occur at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kept my friend Kai [who inspired this gem back when I first had it on fanfictionnet] waiting so long, I figured I could go ahead and post this bad boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction account [sasswolf-hale]. However, given AO3's popularity, I've decided to start reposting them here, and hopefully more people will have access to them. <3


End file.
